Is it Destiny
by Sarah Vida
Summary: Starring two 16 year old girls: Kristen- the girl in love with Ron, or should I say
1. Intro Chapter One

****

"Is it Destiny?"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, save for Brianne and Kristen.

Brianne Nicole,16, and Kristen Lee, 16, laid sleepily on the couch in the middle of summer bored, not moving a muscle for anything...well, almost anything.   
"It's not _that_ boring here. I mean, you actually moved," Brianne said sarcastically.   
Kristen moaned. "Could this day be _any _worse?" The rain suddenly began to pour outside. "Guess so."   
Brianne's mom walked into the room and set a plain white tablecloth on the coffee table in front of the two girls, then placed a plate of peanut butter cookies on top. Brianne stared at the tablecloth. "Look, even the tablecloth is boring."   
Kristen picked up a cookie and took a bite. "Oh great, even the cookies are boring..."   
"How are the cookies boring?" Brianne asked, using a great deal of effort to turn her head.   
"Here, taste." Kristen said handing her a cookie.   
Brianne took a bite. "Oh yeah, you're right," she said, throwing the cookie back down on the table.   
"Let's go write more on our Harry Potter fanfictions," suggested Kristen. They somehow found the strength to get up and walk downstairs to the computer and _actually_ turn it on. Brianne signed on to AOL and turned to Kristen.   
"Do you wanna read my new fanfiction?"   
"AM I IN IT?" Kristen said excitedly.   
Brianne hesitated. "Um... not yet."   
"Oh, then no."   
  
Kristen got up and arrived a few seconds later with the fifth Harry Potter book in her hand. She opened it to where her bookmark was and began reading.   
"Why are you reading that again?" Brianne said with one eye brow raised.   
"Yeah, duh! I'm getting ready for the sixth book!"   
"Umm... you have quite a while until it comes out."   
"It's just in case."   
"In case of what?"   
"Ok, just let me read, will ya?" Kristen said getting flustered.   



	2. Stuck on the Platform

This is the rest of the first chapter: Stuck on the Platform

Brianne's mom came down the stairs and said, looking kindly at Brianne and Kristen, "C'mon let's go to the store. I need to pick up a few things."

Brianne and Kristen looked at each other and then back at her mom. "We're not going to go." 

Her mom looked shocked. "How can you not be going?" 

Brianne was getting frustrated. "We're not going to go, so I think that will accomplish the not going." 

Brianne's mom just smiled, covering her extreme wanting to slap Brianne and made her way upstairs before leaving the house. 

"Guess who I'm thinking of." Kristen said dreamily. 

"Let me guess..." Brianne started sarcastically.

"Ron!" Kristen cut in, grinning broadly. 

"Oh yeah! That's what I was thinking." Brianne got up and began to do a victory dance. 

"You're weird." Kristen replied, eyeing her strangely. 

Brianne stuck her tongue out at her, before pulling her story up out of her favorites and looking at her posts. "OH MY GOSH! I have a new reader!" 

"Oh who is it?" Kristen said scooting closer. 

"Their name is Ronfreak20." Brianne exclaimed. 

"Um... Brianne, that is me." Kristen said sheepishly. 

"What? Why?" 

"Well I got a new name and I wanted to try it out." Kristen said, looking away from Brianne. 

"But you already have 10 names." Brianne said sternly. 

"They were getting old." Kristen pronounced.

Kristen began to read again before looking up and thinking. "Hey Bri, wouldn't it be cool if we could go to Platform nine and three-quarters?" she said randomly.  
Brianne was imagining, then foolishly suggested, "We could go down to the train station and play around between the platforms! We'll just go down the fire escape and take a bus! The neighbors will never know!" Brianne raised her hand and said, "HIGH FIVE TEAM US!!!!" Kristen gladly slapped Brianne's raised hand.  
The two girls smiled devilishly at each other. Brianne and Kristen packed their bags. Brianne walked over to the rear window, opened it, and when she was halfway out she ran back in.   
Kristen looked up. "Scary bird back?"   
"It's huge." said Brianne quickly.   
  
They sat for another ten minutes when Kristen said, "Umm.... should we check?"   
"Uh... you can," said Brianne shivering in her seat. Kristen rolled her eyes and walked over to the window muttering under her breath, "I didn't know that birds could be so scary."   
"ALL CLEAR!" she yelled.   
They climbed out and went down the creaking fire-escape, the rain soaking through their clothes.   
When they reached the train station, Brianne saw a flock of ducks flying above them.   
"Oh, I'm a duck, I go quack-quack, I'm happy all the time," she said in her deepest, most annoying voice.   
"C'mon, let's go inside, I'm freezing," said Kristen impatiently.   
The two friends went in the train station soaking wet and dripping all over the tiled floor.   
"HIGH FIVE TEAM WE MADE IT TO THE TRAINSTATION!!!" Brianne yelled holding up her hand. Kristen smacked it and then yelled,   
"HIGH FIVE TEAM THAT HURT!"   
Kristen looked around and noticed that there were a few people staring at them oddly. They adjusted their bags and continued walking to the platforms. Brianne was obviously in a state of thought. Then she said,   
"Donald Duck never wore pants, but when he's getting out of the shower, he always puts a towel around his waist, I mean..... what is that about?"   
Kristen shrugged as they finally reached the platforms nine and ten.   
"OK. Who wants to go first? I don't want to run into a wall. How about you Brianne?" Kristen said staring at her.   
"NO! You can!" Brianne said shaking.   
"YOU!"   
"NO YOU!"   
"YOU!"   
"YOU!"   
"Fine! I'll go," Kristen said backing up nervously, so she was facing the wall. She took a run at it and when she reached it she crashed into it.   
"OWWW!!!" Kristen said holding her nose.   
"That really hurt."   
"HA HA!" Brianne said pointing at her. "I told you!"   
"Its not funny and when did you ever tell me anything?" Kristen snapped, glaring at her.   
"Well I was thinking it wasn't going to work." Brianne said all knowingly.   
"Whatever! Lets go back to your house." Kristen said still rubbing her nose tenderly.

When they returned to Brianne's house, they flopped themselves down on the couch. Kristen pulled out her book again and began to read. Brianne turned to Kristen and said,   
"Maybe it didn't work because we didn't go on Septemeber first, you know, the day that their school starts."   
Kristen forcefully looked up from her book and said, "Should we try again?"   
"Oh yeah, definitely."   
  
Septemeber first rolled along and Brianne and Kristen had packed the essentials: CD player, CDs, and food. Kristen brought the entire Harry Potter book series so that she could "be ready for the sixth book".   
They reached the train station and Kristen said,   
"We're almost living the sixth book!"   
Brianne just rolled her eyes. They reached the platform and Brianne looked over at Kristen.   
"I am so not going! My nose still hurts," Kristen said shaking her head.   
"Well, you have experience then," said Brianne ,smartly trying to avoid the same pain.   
"NO! You can't make me!" Kristen shivered backing up.   
Brianne picked up a rock and threatened, "I'll throw it at you if I have to!"   
"Still not going," Kristen replied.   
Brianne chucked the rock at Kristen's head. Kristen ducked as it whizzed over her. They both watched as it went through the barrier. They stood there shocked until Brianne said, "I'll go!"   
"No, I will go!" Kristen said running at the platform, Brianne doing the same. They reached the entrance at the same time and got wedged into the platform halfway through.   
"That's why in the books they only go one at a time," Kristen mumbled, struggling to get free. They both managed to squeeze through onto the platform. Their eyes were wide as they saw the Hogwarts Express loading right before them. Kristen's mouth dropped open.   
"I-is that Ron! AHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed, jumping around.   
Kristen began to run towards the train entrance dragging Brianne behind her. Brianne grabbed her and held her back.   
"Do you know how weird it is to run up to Ron and be like 'I know you! You're Ron Weasley. I think you're cute!'"   
Kristen stopped struggling and said, "Oh yeah."   
Brianne was concerned. "You're just a tad bit obsessed," she said sarcastically. Kristen smiled evilly. "You were the one who was scared of that bird."   
Brianne blushed. "Oh yeah. But it was huge!"   
A loud bell rang. It indicated that the train was to leave in five minutes and the barrier was now closed. Brianne and Kristen slowly turned ans faced each other.   
"Uh oh," they said in unison.   


  



End file.
